Decision
by Ritsukatachibana
Summary: Jude Heartfilia found another women that would mend his broken heart and decided to marry the beauty. But Lucy didn't know after the marriage... She would have...SUCH SMEXY BROTHERS. { nalu, gralu, sticy, lolu,rolu, galu, jelu, , jalu}
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jude Heartfilia found another women that would mend his broken heart and decided to marry the beauty. But Lucy didn't know after the marriage... She would have...SUCH 9 SMEXY BROTHERS. { nalu, gralu, sticy, lolu,rolu,jalu, lolu galu, jelu}

* * *

><p><em>Lucy Heartfilia<em>

_Lucky Lucy Heartfilia is her name._

_The Key to the Starry Heavens_

_Once upon time, there was a young girl that had everything in life to have a perfect as time past it all vanished. It suddenly disappear. She felt empty, nothing was inside of her. All those things called feelings and emotions had gone far away. Her mother, the women that was feeled with happiness and loved her very much had died. It torned the little girl and her father apart. Fate had come. Her father then started to grow apart with the little girl and started to blame it all on her for the cause of his wife's death. He loathed his daughter. He hated her so much. And treated her like an unwanted being. He made her sleep up at the attic where she would have a quiet, tranquil, spacious and perfect room but she knew he only wanted her to keep her away from him. One day he came home fairly drunk and started to scream at her and said that she was unwanted, a living burden and that no one wanted a worthless creature in this world. She talked back to him snd he slapped her. On another day he would assigned her to marry a rich and wealthy man that was at least 10 years older then her and she was only seven years old! She refused him and he slapped her. Then he said to marry this snobby brat she did not like who was so full of himself but she refused to marry him. Her father then got angry and said a hateful speech to her. Stop being a stubborn brat and think about the things that can benefit my company if you marry the men i assigned you with! Money! She couldn't take it anymore and slapped her father. He got rather pissed at her and got so angry at her he didn't even care anymore that she was his daughter and ordered his assistant to tell the king he accepted his offer. She then was taken by her fathers servants Leo and Capricorn and he ordered them to deliver her to the royal palace. Leo and Capricorn saw how sad the girl was and then nodded at each other and said to her that Virgo a maid packed all her things and there was a carriage to make her escape to another city. But she argued that they would get fired if they did this but they simply daid that they didn't like it her for the man that they once knew had changed disgustingly and she then hugged them and bid them farewell._

_"Mum, i miss you"_

* * *

><p>My eyes started to flutter open. "Flashbacks, ey?" The book mumma always read to me 'Key to the Starry Heavens' that was my favourite book of all time. The book is a sad tale and somehow tpi saw the loneliness in my mother's eyes while she was reading it. One day i was searching for that book to read it to my mumma when she ...died...but i could not fine it. I was sure that i saw it the day before but it...vanish...just like my mother did. At the end of that book it had a blank page with only a few letters scattered out the page and it spelt 'The New Fairy Tail." It was weird, but its not like it's something to bother me in my life so why bother?<p>

I got out of bed and started to get ready for school...

_School. A word that so much people do not like. Forever so, school is meaningless to me._

I the headed out of my favourite apartment and started to walk to school which was like 10 blocks to school ? but i first had to check for any letters from my...father.

I saw a pink letter sick out from my mail box and ran to the letter box and excitedly pulled it out and started to read it. 'To My Dearest Lucy' on the front cover it said. I giggled, "Chessy as always, pa."

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy,<p>

My little lucky Lucy, i am so sorry for not keeping in touch with you in so long! Well I'm the same old man working my butt of everyday and too lazy to reply to you?

When we meet again, you'll be surpised because when we um meet again...YOU MIGHT BE AT MY WEDDING! [Please don't kill your old man for not telling sooner] so i assume you might come? I know it's tough on you seeing your old man marrying another women instead of your beautiful mother that i love so truly much and will always love her. But she'll always be with us in our hearts, we have to keep moving on for her. She wouldn't be happy if we still clung to the pass and won't move on. Your mother was similar to you beautiful, determind, stubborn and just everything to me she was my world but she then you know died...while smiling. And i knew that she wanted us to not cry but stay strong for her and she will always be with us. Now Lucy the women i am marrying is a wonderful women that is like a fair angel and is kind and loving and i hope to have a complete family with you again Lucy and i hope you can acceot this women that i now love and i ask for your permission to be one of my bride's maids.

Don't think about it too mucn deary! The weddings...NEXT WEEK WHAT!

From daddy Heartfilia.

* * *

><p>"Papa. You idiot!" I started crying with tears of joy. "You didn't have to be hesistant of not telling me sooner papa. You are my father and i'll agree on whatever makes you happy!"<p>

"You're the kindest man ever and the best paps for life! Don't hide such important things to me you dummy!" I screamed.

My old man...is getting married...again. I'll have a new mother, well a step mother to be exact. I grinned and put the letter in my pocket and continue to walk to school tears coming out of my eyes while smiling at the shining sun.

* * *

><p>"I couldn't wait to tell the girls about this news!" Lucy smiled brightly and spotted a familiar red and blue heads.<p>

"LEVY-CHAN! ERZA!" Lucy finally spotted them and ran over to them.

"Lucy? What's wrong? Did someone hurt you? I'LL KILL TH-."

Levy slapped her tiny hand onto Erza's mouth and shushed her. "Wassup Lu-chan! What's the matter?" Erza angrily tried to get Levy's hands of her mouth.

"Uh well..mydadisgettingmarriedtomyfuturestepmum." Levy stared at her like she was crazy, "Lu-chan, are you speaking giberish? Sorry but we live in Japan. I don't speak that kind of langu-EEEK"

Erza just then licked Levy's hand which made Levy in utter disgust and quickly wipednit on Erza's uniform. "LEVY MIGHT HAVE HAD SOME DISEASE WITH HER INFECTED HAND!" Lucy smirked.

"NO I DON'T!" Groaned Levy.

"LEVY WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? NOW I'M INFECTED!" screeched Erza wiping her tongue on her uniform repeativiely like a mad women who had allergies.

"BUT ERZA, HOW COULD YOU LICK ME. YOU MUST BE THE NEXT MILEY CYRUS!" Levy screamed.

Lucy laughed like crazy while watching the teo bicker at each other and she knew that she going to die of laughter one day if she was stuck with these two besties.

"Hmpff, whatever!" They said in sync and growled at each other but then laughed it off.

"Anyways Lulu, what were you saying?" Questioned Erza curiously.

"Um well...i-."

"IS IT A BOY PERHARPS?" Levy wiggled her eyebrows teasingly.

"A BOY! LULU YOU KNOW YOUR TWO YOUNG TO HAVE ONE!" Erza strictly said.

"Erz, your not ma mum!" Lucy laughed. "AND IT'S NOT A BOY!"

"Okayyy Lu-chan, then what is it?"

"Spit it out now lulu!"

"Well my dad...is getting married...and i want you guys to be the other brides maids with me!" The two girls gasped and squealed.

"LUCY, GIRL OF COURSE!" Levy hugged Lucy.

"WILL SHOP FOR DRESSES TONIGHT! WILL BE THE HOTTEST CHICKS THERE! MAYBE EVEN BEATING THE BRIDE!" Erza squealed and jumped on both of them to have a group hug.

"Aye! And the weddings next week!" Lucy said and smiled brightly.

* * *

><p>"Levy!You an are Erza are slow asf,you fags!" Lucy whinned.<p>

"Shadt up Lu-chan! I was having my fav class of all time!You know with all the sluts making out in the doorway and all!" Levy pretened to puke.

"I'm actually going to be a professional slut when i'm older, you learn from the best. Like muha" Lucy winked at Levy. Levy and Lucy giggled at their little joke.

"Nah i'll say Lelu beats Erlu." Levy stuck her tounge out.

"Of course, the baes gotta stick with the bae." Lucy winked.

"THAT BITCH SHALL DIE UNDER MY WRATH, I'LL TORTURE HER TO DEATH AND MAKE SATAN SO JEALOUS THAT HE'LL PISS HIS PANTS!I'll ALSO DO IT TO THAT ASSHOLE AND MAKE HIM SCREAMED IN PAIN WHEN I TORTURE HIM TO DEATH" Erza came out of nowhere and screamed. Stonping her feet like a mere child. She laughed evilly.

"Now what's got the great titania pissed?" Lucy and Levy asked there best friend.

"Oh you know the usual, the slutty queen of the school Mirajane Strutmyass was making out with a guy but this time it was not any guy it was my boyfriend well now my ex boyfriend Mystogan! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT I LOVED HIM SO MUCH! AND HE FUCKING CHEATED ON ME!" Erza started to weep. Gloomy aura was surounding her.

"THAT MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! AND I THOUGHT SHE WAS FUCKING OKAY BUT NOW NO SHE'S JUST WHAT THEY SAY A DAYDREAM DRESSED LIKE A FUCKING NIGHTMARE A SHEDEVIL!SHE GONE PASS MY BREAKING POINT!" Levy angrily growled visciously.

"AND THAT ASSHOLE SHALL PERISHED UNDER THE NAME HEARTFILIA! I SHALL CUT HIS BALLS OF AND MAKE HIM REGRET WHAT HE DID TO MY BAE ERZA! AND I KNEW AT THE START THAT ERLU WAS SO MUCH MORE BETTER THEN MYSLU!" Lucy eyes turned red like a demon.

They started whispering to each other of plans on how to get revenge on two of their favourite people of all time. People started to whisper around them on how scary they looked. Of course they looked scary their eyes were completely red and their ephair was like levitating in the air flying wildly like a spawn of satan!

"C'mon, Lucy, Erza! Let's go shopping for some dresses and for some movies and ice cream!" Levy cheerfully grinned.

"Yah! And sleepover at mine!" Lucy smiled.

"Girls, you are one of a kind best friends." Erza started to smile.

"No shit shreklock." Lucy winked at her red haired bestie.

"After all, we are sistas right?" Levy cutely smiled.

"Yeah!" Erza started to shed tears and grouped hugged the girls.

* * *

><p>Aw...best friend goals ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾑﾌ? ﾟﾒﾕ?<p>

had to end it there my batteries low!

super sorry for not updating in ahwhile been busy and i don't have a computer anymore so i had to write this with my ipad! So sorry if there are any mistakes! And as you see i've just rewritten the first chapter so don't read the 2nd! Im ashamed of myself!

Btw as you can see i deleted most of my stories cause i did not really like them and i can't handle so much stories to update so yah! I'll now update more regularly since i have summer holidays now! thank you for reading!

leave a review, follow or favourite! If ya can!

vote in poll if ya can?

-lacey-chi


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary:_

* * *

><p>"Er-chan! That's creepy as hell! Who knew you were so into strawberry cake"Levy laughed and Lucy joined in until Lucy and Levy looked around and saw that everyone was looking at the three teenage girls, well more specifically Erza the cake demon with strange looks. Well lelu couldn't question why they were looking at them like that since Erza <em>was <em> slammed againest the window pane of the baskery store staring visciously at the magnificent strawberry cake on display. Erza was drolling and her eyes sparkled so brightly.

"Erz, how bout we come back to the bakery later and we can have strawberry cake, neh?" Lucy sweatdropped as the red headed nodded quickly and jumped of the window bht not before giving the window a lick and whispering sweet words to the cake of display.

"Er-chan, your mentally pyscho over strawberry cake." Levy dramatically said.

Erza glared at Levy and started to comfort the strawberry on the other side saying that Levy didn't know who the cake god was and that Levy has problems so don't get mad at her.

"Come on Er, it's been half an hour since we've been here saying at a strawberry cake!" Lucy grabbed Erza's grey high neck tee and grabbed Levy's hand and started pulling them to every store.

* * *

><p>They finally came across a store that was filled up with astonishing dresses. Every coloured dresssed you could think of right here! It was a clothing paradise!<p>

Instantly the girls scattered all over the big shop and searched for the perfect brides maid gown they could wear. "Hey do you we should wear the same colours as temporary fellow brides maids?" Questioned Lucy.

Levy ans Erza shook their heads and replied, " We'll just look like robouts with the other brides maids and didn't we say we would look the hottest out of everyone inckuding the bride?"

Lucy laughed and nodded.

"So have you found the 'perfect costume'' yet?" Levy asked.

"YAHHHH!"㈶1

"Okay lets try it on in the change rooms and do like a X Factor judge thing!" Lucy suggested!

They grinned.

"First up is Erza Scarlet! This smexy women has huge boobs and a nice butt. It makes every boy she meets stare at them!" Levy joked. "SHUT IT, LEVY!" Erza whinned.

"And did Levy mention that this fierce smexy chick has red hair? I thought you were smart Levy!" Lucy laughed at Levy's expression.

"Yeah yeah, now give it up for ERZA SCARLET!" Levy loudly yelled making the shop keepee shush her up. While she squeaked sorry.

Erza came out with a long black open back dress, with a stream of gold and sliver jewels going across from her neck to her waist. It has a high neck haltar bodice with gold and sliver jewels straps on the back. She had on black heels.

"HOT ASF!" Levy shouted being shushed again by the shopkeeper. Levy pulled out a 9.9 out of 10.

"I THINK I JUST TURNED LESBIAN! I MEAN COME ON THAT DRESS SHOWS ALL THEM CURVES OF ERZA!" Lucy shouted/whispered. Lucy held out a 10/10.

Erza blushed at their compliments and grinned.

"Next up is Lucy Heartfilia! A beautiful women also with big boobies and has the look of a true princess!" Erza declared.

"Let's see folks! This time were pressing buzzers the sayingl 'I WANT YOU' SO COME OUT NOW SMEXYFILIA!'"

Lucy came out with a short strapless blush coloured dress with a knotted design gathered at the center of the dress with a laced up back. There was a thin band around the waistline. She wore pastel pink coloured flats on her feet.

"LOOKING LIKE A DAYDREAM DRESSED LIKE A FUCKING SEDUCTIVE NIGHTMARE!" Levy sqealed while pressing the buzzer at least millions of times.

"Thanks Levy!" Grinned Lucy

"YOU BETTER WATCH THAT FOUL MOUTH OF YOURS OR I'll WASH IT WITH SOME SOUP! ONE LAST CHANCE YOUNG LADY AND YOUR OUT!" Screamed the old hag as a shop keeper.

Levy rolled her eyes and started to imitate the shop keeper, ' Young lady! Stop watching peppa pig since its rated ma+." Levy said in a deep voice.

Erza smacked Levy but laughed with her.

"A+, the innocent type of look!" Erza gave a nod of approval and thumbs up. Pressing the button rapidly more then Levy. The two girls could see that Erza was patiently waiting for her strawberry cake and wanted to get it now since the look in her eyes spelt disaster.

"NEXT UP IS LEVY! THE CUTIE WITH A LIL BOOTIE! A petite and innocent type girl!" Erza announced

"OH SHE'S NOT INNOCENT ALRIGHT! SHE ALSO READ LEMONS LIKE YOU ER-zaaa oh please don't kill me!" Lucy shivered under Erza's glare.

The door slammed open and Levy came out with a mint coloured strapless high low dress.

"LEVY YOU LOOK SO HOT ADORABLE I JUST WANNA HUG YOU!" Lucy jumped onto Levy and sqeezed her so tight she was literally suffocating Levy.

"L-Lu-chan, c-can't..breathe." Lucy immediately let go of Levy.

"Soz Lev but you look so cute."㈵6 Lucy took out her phone and started to take pics of Levy on every ankle.

"Lu-chan." Levy sweatdropped at her crazy best friend..

"Levy, i happily approve that you can never get a boyfriend!" Erza hugged Levy so tightly that Levy's face was about to burst.

"Erz, i think your gonna kill Levy-chan!" Lucy awkwardly smiled.

"Nonsense, like i ould do that to one of my friends, untill she looked down." Erza's face shook and flipped out her phone from her pocket and dialed 000.

"ERZA WHAT THE FUCK YOU DOING!" Lucy yelled

"LEVY'S GOING TO DIE! CALLING AMBULANCE !" Erza panickly typed the inncorrected numbers and she screamed in frustration.

"ERZ, calm down! Or no strawberry cake." Lucy warned.

Erza immediately stopped and did puppy dog eyes at Lucy.

Lucy grabbed Levy from the ground who was passed out and grabbed her waterbottle from school and poured it all over Levy.

"That should revive Levy!" Lucy stated proudly, putting her water bottle back in her bag. Levy started to cough up the water and she fluttered her eyes open.

"LEVY! THANK GOODNESS I DIDN'T KILL YOUR SORRY ASS BUTT!" Erza hugged her.

"Nah you can't kill me even if ya tried." Levy grinned.

"Wanna test that out?" Erza's eyes flashed with mischeif.

"N-no thanks, but i think Lucy would LOVE if you tried it on her." Levy smugly smirked at Lucy mouthing paybacks a bitch from before.

"Actually Erza, Lev's been telling me she's dying to die by your hands constantly." Lucy shot back, poking out her tounge at Levy.

The two started to bicker.

"I want my strawberry cake now" Erza shouted, sparkles in her eyes shining bright as hell.

Erza quickly payed for all the dresses with her visa and rushes out the shop. "Since you guys are so slow, whoever gets to the bakery last has to pay for all the cakes!" Announced Erza.

"But Erza, you know we ain't fit!" Levy complained.

"We've already got shopping bags in our hands and i'm tired from going to EVERY shop in this mall. Besides we all know that you will win." Lucy whined.

"Fine, i'll give you guys a 10 second head start. No complaining now off you go." Erza turned her head around and started counting.

Levy and Lucy started running off.

"HELL NO AM PAYING FOR THOSE CAKES! THEY'RE EXPENSIVE AS HELL!" Lucy yelled gainign ven more speed.

"LUCY ERZA'S CHASING AFTER US REAL FAST!" Levy cried

"OH FUCK SHES SO CLOSE BEHIND!" Lucy look back and Erza wasn't there but she quickly turn her head foward again and saw Erza a few metres ahead.

"WHAT ERZA! YOUR CHEATING!" Levy called out but Erza didn't seem to hear since only one thing was in her mind. STRAWBERRRY CAKE.

"GOOD LUCK LEVY!" Lucy started to sprint even faster then before while laughing.

"WAIT LU-CHAN LETS MAKE A DEAL THAT WE BOTH PAY HALF!" Levy called behind trying to make her little legs run even faster.

"NOPE!" Lucy yelled manicaly and knew for sure she wasn't going to pay.

She then slammed into a hard chest.

"Oi watch where ya going blondie." He said to her.

When she opened her eyes she saw thatLevy had passed her and poke her toungue at Lucy.

"WAIT LEVY, THE DEAL YOU HAD ILL CONSIDER IT NOW!" Lucy pleaded but Levy was already in the shop.

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE! YOU MADE ME LOSE!" She angrily shouted at him.

"Wow, looks like someones got their panties in a twist. Fyi i didn't bump in to you you just came running into my beautiful chest like some mad pyscho." He stated.

"WELL FUCK YOU! YOU MUST'VE JUST WANTED ME TO RUN INTO YOU SO I COULD SLAMMED INTO YOUR 'BEAUTIFUL' CHEST! WELL HELL NO! if you saw me you should've move to the side not like some wimp standing there confused asf!" She scowled and walked off to the bakery.

He pulled out his phone and took a snap of her. "Well looky here i just found my new older sister." He grinned and walked off.

"LEVY HOW COULD YOU!" Lucy whined dramatically pouting.

"You were with some hot blonde guy and i decided to leave you two alone. Thank the lord i did." Levy winked st her.

"Unforgivable , thats why Erlu is the best ship ever!" Lucy hugged Erza tightly who was busy having her strawberry cake.

* * *

><p>After an hour past they were off to have a sleepover at Lucy's.<p>

"Still the same apartment i see." Walked in Erza in her unicorn onesey.

"It's pretty spacious here, hey do you think Erza and I could live here too?" Lucy excitedly ask Lucy in her panda onesey.

"I'll have to pass since Erza...has a shit load of clothing." Lucy stated in horror in her bunny onesey.

"Hey! They're limited edition!" Erza exclaimed pouting.

"Yeah yeah, i'll get the three ice cream tubs. You guys pick a movie. I'm hoping we don't get more weight, Erza you gotta tell me how you don't gain any weight!" Lucy said jealously.

"Ah Lucy will since i am the school class captain. I have to train!" Instructed Erza proudly.

Lucy came back with a cookie and cream flavoured icecream, a mint flavoured ice cream and a strawberry flavoured ice cream.

"What movie did you pick?" Lucy asked.

"Of course our favourite movie of all time...MEANGIRLS!" Levy sqealed

"We wear pink on Wednesday." Erza imitated Regina with a much sassier voice.

"That's so fetch." Lucy also imitated the characters played in the movie. The girls giggled.

The movie had finished two hours later and the girls wanted to sleep.

"Erza are you alright now? I mean a break up is on of the worst shits that will ever happen to people!" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, all i gotta do is hang out with my best girlfriends and eat strawberry to get a meaningless dick outta my life and head" Erza

"So Lucy, you and that blonde haired hunk, ey?" Levy giggled.

"WHAT FUCK NO!" Lucy shouted.

"Who is this blonde haired hunk Lucy?"

"Lu-chan was like drooling all over this hot blonde and was like this." -Levy battered her eye lashes and twirl her hair.

"LEVY I WAS NOT! BESIDES HE WAS A PUSSY! ERZA DONT LISTIEN TO WHAT SHE'S SAYING!"

"LUCY I TOLD YOU NO DATING UNTILL YOUR 50 YEARS OLD!" Shouted Erza.

"BUT 50 YEARS OLD IS FRIGGIN OLD!"

"I'M KEEPING A CLOSER EYE ON YOU MISSY!"

"BUT YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND AT 17 YEARS OLD SO WHY CAN'T I!?"

"BECAUSE YOUR NOT MATURE ENOUGH AND IM YOUR SISTA FROM ANOTHER MOTHER AND I BSNNED YOU FROM TALKING TO BKYS FROM NOW ON!

"ERZAAAA!"

* * *

><p>my arms hurt㈷7<p>

anyways the next chapter is the wedding where she meets her brothers and stuff.

also guess who that blonde haired hunk was ㈴1

well review, fav or follow

Lacey-chi


End file.
